


we have something

by roboticake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chest Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticake/pseuds/roboticake
Summary: Gabriel is getting off on Jack's chest and it's one of the hottest thing he has ever seen.





	we have something

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files, and decided to post it. Enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Gabriel isn't easily drunk, but when he is, he shows an uncharacteristically sloppy side that Jack loves. He stumbles and groans and slides _everywhere_ ; he is pliant and warm and so easy to please. He is perfect on Jack's knees, he is perfect beneath his fingers.

“More,” Gabriel moans, voice rough, pressing sloppy kisses on the blonde’s red bitten lips, on his neck, on the shell of his ear. His hips cants, seeking friction on Jack's muscular thighs, but it's not enough, it's frustratingly not enough.

Jack curses under his breath and grips Gabriel's ass tighter, makes him grind harder. Gabriel retaliates by snaking a gloved hand under his shirt, and Jack shudders as fingers insistently press on his chest, play with his nipples, pinch them.

“Ow, Gabe, fuck... wait─” Jack babbles, trying to find his long-lost sanity when Gabriel doesn’t stop and grazes his teeth on the tender skin of his neck and _bites_. He refrains himself from rutting against Gabriel, tries to fight the pain laced pleasure curling low in his guts, hot between his legs. Shit. Jack will probably come too fast like a pathetic teenager if his lover keeps that up.

“Jack,” Gabriel suddenly says, panting. There is a discreet remnant of blood on his lips and Jack can't stop himself from ducking down to lick them clean. Gabriel sighs, kisses back, and adds between whimpers, “Jack, _Jack_ , just... just get on the floor.”

Jack never really got the appeal in being ordered around, but does as told nonetheless: if Gabriel is easy to please, Jack is _eager_ to please. And the coldness of the floor biting his back doesn’t deter him a second. He would gladly obey a thousand orders just to see Gabriel straddling him with a smirk, hot and hard and sweaty, again.

Gabriel's weight cuts for a second Jack's breath and he feels his cock twitch in his trousers at the sensation. Gabriel chuckles knowingly, his voice rough. He turns his head and looks at Jack’s cock, presses his ass against it, disheveled and debauched.

He bites his lower lips as he studies for a moment Jack's flushed face, and his gaze trails down. A frown soon knits his eyebrows when he sees the still clothed chest.

Gabriel yanks the black shirt away with a sneer, as if the fabric personally offended him, and returns both of his hand on Jack's chest, moaning wantonly at the contact. His fingers, not clad in gloves anymore, leave fire and brand Jack's skin, slides down, down, _down_ , and the blonde raises up a tiniest bit his head, hopeful, only to see Gabriel pull his own shirt off and free his aching erection from the confines of his pants.

“What,” Jack begins, but then, Gabriel presses his hard cock on his stomach, shutting him up.

Gabriel lets his cock slide up and down slowly in shallow thrust. Its head leak precum between each defined line of Jack's torso, making the skin glister, and Gabriel whimpers, throws back his head and rocks his hips. He settles for a gentle yet firm pace, and when it is not enough anymore, he grits his teeth and traps his erection between a clammy hand and Jack's chest, moaning. Because of the new sensation? Because of the view? Because of both? Jack doesn't really know and doesn't care because Gabriel is getting off on his chest, and it's one of the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Jack, sprawled on the floor and powerless, eyes Gabriel and catches himself wanting to taste his cock. He just has to move slightly his head to do it, to lick it, but, eyeing his lover already too far gone, he puts the idea away for a next time. Instead, Jack raises a hand to grasp the back of Gabriel's neck, guiding him in his thrusts, while the other joins the other man's, covered with precum and sweat.

Gabriel's breath hitches, becomes erratic. He groans, moans. His movements grow messy, uncontrolled; and Jack just has to press the nail of his thumb at the slit of his cock and he can watch Gabriel come, painting Jack's chest with thick ribbons of white.

When Gabriel, exhausted, tries to balance himself, he puts a hand on Jack's messy, dirtied chest. He brushes a come stained finger against a nipple thoughtfully. Jack represses a shiver, can’t stop himself from bucking his hip.

“You have something for my...” Jack trails off, breathless.

“Yes,” Gabriel replies after a beat, but doesn't offer more. He’s _blushing_.

Jack stares for a moment. He carefully let go of Gabriel's neck, and brings a hand on his own cock, still painfully hard. He hisses as he presses the heel of his palm against it, and says, with a grin, “Well, it’s okay. I have something too, for your mouth.”

Gabriel looks up, blinks. When he understands what Jack wants; he chuckles, low and predatory, before he slides down his lover’s torso. 


End file.
